It is a problem with harbours without deep water docking facilities that large cargo ships cannot be accommodated. One solution to this problem is to load cargo onto a lighter barge which them travels out to deep water and is anchored alongside the cargo ship. Use is then made of a floating device for the transfer of cargo from the barge to the cargo ship.
Since the deep water locations are sometimes exposed to the open sea and subject to wave action, the stability of the transshipper is a concern. In addition, the efficient unloading of the barge is important for carrying out the cargo transfer operation economically.